Un visage plein de larmes
by Annabesse
Summary: Annabesse est obèse. En même tant, elle a tout quitté pour venir à Konoha et parfois on peut se jeter sur la nourriture lorsque l'on est triste. Son poids lui cause bien des problèmes. Elle ne peut pas faire tous les entraînements, elle ne peut pas suivre ses amis en mission et elle est le souffre douleurs dans sa classe. Mais une personne va l'aider et va changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Moi c'est Annabesse Makarov et en ce moment même je suis assise sur la branche d'un cerisier du parc. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je viens de me taper la honte de ma vie par mes "camarades". J'étais devenue le souffre-douleur de la seconde au lycée de Konoha. Juste parce-que j'étais grosse, que je n'arrivais pas a suivre les entraînements de ninjas et que tout simplement personne ne m'aimait à part MES amis qui étaient partis en mission par l'Hokage Tsunadé. Je n'y étais pas envoyée car elle pensait que je ne ferais que ralentir tout le monde pour une mission de rang D. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, et Temari, mes amies, étaient tristes de partir encore une fois sans moi, et les garçons, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba étaient tous aussi tristes que les filles mais il fallait s'y habituer. Et je ne parle même pas de ma meilleure amie que je considère comme ma sœur, Lili, qui est partie dans une mission de longue durée.

La pluie tombait à torrents mais je n'en avais rien à faire que je sois trempée jusqu'aux os. Mes amis étaient partis pour une mission et mon frère et mes sœurs me détestaient plus que tout. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de retourner chez moi, dans mon petit appartement tranquille avec mes amis de là-bas. A cette époque je n'étais pas encore grosse et j'étais la plus populaire du lycée mais tout a changé maintenant. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée sur ce cerisier mais ça devait faire longtemps car la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Quand je décidai enfin de me lever, je n'y arrivai pas car je ne n'avais plus de force dans mon corps, à rester recroquevillée comme je l'étais depuis des heures puis je n'avais pas mangé le midi, ce qui peut m'être fatal vu que je suis diabétique depuis maintenant 2 ans. Du coup je suis restée assise regardant la lune jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me fasse tourner la tête. Je regardai en bas et vit un garçon de mon lycée et plus précisément de ma classe. Je le foudroyai des yeux et cet idiot soutint mon regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Neji? Dis-je, en colère.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je voyais quelqu'un sur la branche et je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir cette personne. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? me lança-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire monsieur au cœur de pierre ?

\- Je vois que madame la pleurnicheuse est grognonne !

-Quoi ? La pleurnicheuse ? Hurlai-je. Je te rappelle que je pleure pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Konoha car aujourd'hui a été une honte pour moi et que j'en ai ras-le-bol !

Et sur ces mots, je trouvai assez de force pour pouvoir descendre de l'arbre et courir dans la direction de ma petite maison.  
Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre je me jetai sur mon lit en pleurant tout ce que j'avais contenu pendant ces quelques mois. Morte de fatigue, je m'endormis assise parterre avec seulement ma tête sur le lit.

A mon réveil, le soleil filtrait à travers mes rideaux bleus ce qui donnait une jolie ambiance dans ma chambre. Je souris mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. Puis les rêves que j'avais faits cette nuit me sont revenus et quand je me suis souvenue à quel point j'étais heureuse quand je n'étais pas encore grosse. Je me levai d'un coup et la première chose que je fis fut de vider ma chambre. Les photos sur ma table de chevet, mes draps, mes vêtements... tout partit à la poubelle. J'avais décidé de tout recommencer à zéro.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis levée, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et j'ai tout jeté à la poubelle. Je ne voulais plus revoir tout ce que j'avais subi pendant ces quelques mois. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant : Une fille populaire, maigre, avec plein d'amis. Tout ça me manque et je veux le retrouver.

Après m'être occupé de ma chambre je m'attaquai au frigo, le plus gros travail. Je regardai ce qui pouvait me faire prendre du poids, ce qui voulait dire absolument tout le frigo, et tout le frigo passa à la poubelle. Après ça je retournai dans mon placard, repris de très vieux vêtements et les mis sur une chaise. La taille du pantalon était 36, et j'étais bien décidée à remettre ces vêtements.

Lorsque j'eus terminé avec la maison, je décidai de ne pas aller au lycée, mais plutôt de me diriger vers un terrain d'entraînement que je ne quittai que pour manger une salade à midi avant de reprendre l'entraînement comme une forcenée. Quand le soir arriva j'étais trempée de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Je rentrai quand même chez moi pour me doucher et manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiruka avant d'aller dormir.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croisai Neji, qui commença la conversation :

\- Tiens, ce ne serait pas la pleurnicheuse qui était partie se cacher pour pleurer ?

\- Je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse, c'est juste que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Et puis je ne me suis pas cachée aujourd'hui. Dis-je tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Ah oui ? Alors où étais-tu ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliquai-je. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux quand même ! T'es pas mon grand frère à ce que je sache!

\- Alors je peux savoir ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui quand tu séchais les cours ? Parce que personne n'a raté le fait que tu ne sois pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ?

\- Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils se sont inquiétés mais pour leur souffre-douleur. Sinon si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'étais au terrain d'entraînement huit car je sais que pratiquement personne n'y va !

\- Le terrain d'entraînement ? Pourquoi veux-tu t'entraîner encore plus ?

\- Car j'en ai marre de n'être qu'un fardeau aux yeux de tous ! Je veux être heureuse comme je l'étais !  
Neji me proposa alors quelque-chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible.

\- Alors si tu veux t'entraîner durement je veux bien t'aider, mais avec moi ce ne sera pas du gâteau !

-D'accord, dis-je en souriant et en rougissant légèrement, j'accepte ! Je me donnerai à fond tous les jours pour être la meilleure kunoïchi de tout Konoha et même plus !

\- Alors rendez-vous à 9h au terrain d'entraînement numéro 8.  
Sur ces mots, nous nous séparâmes pour pouvoir nous reposer en prévision de la dure journée de demain.

Mon PDV :

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il m'a proposé de m'entraîner tous les jours ! Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, étant donné qu'il aime les entraînement intensifs. Mais bon... quand Neji Hyuga vous propose ça il faut dire oui. Je pense qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison pour vouloir m'entraîner, mais, pourquoi ?

PDV de Neji :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer mon aide pour les entraînements ! Bon d'accord, elle est belle malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu enveloppée, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Hyuga ! Pourquoi dès que je la vois j'ai envie de la protéger tout le temps ? Bon il faut que je me calme et que je réfléchisse après un bon repos. Dormir ! C'est ce qu'il me faut pour réfléchir.

PDV général :

Je me couchai après avoir remis de nouveaux draps à mon lit et après avoir écouté mes musiques. Je me demandai alors pourquoi avait-il voulu s'entraîner avec moi alors qu'il risquait de subir les moqueries de tout le monde à cause de moi. Je m'endormis très vite, heureuse, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

* * *

Voilà! Le chapitre 2 est maintenant corriger!


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en sourire vu la journée que j'allais passer avec Neji. LE garçon mignon avec ces yeux blancs et ses cheveux noirs. Toutes les filles du lycée veulent sortir avec lui. Pour ça, je les comprenais.

Je me le v pour avoir le temps de bien me préparer et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec... Ah bah non! Je ne peux plus j'ai tout foutu à la poubelle! Bon tant pis, je saute cette étape. Je suis allé dans la douche pour être plus rapide et bien me réveiller. Ca ferait bien si e venais au terrain encore endormie! Quand je sorti de la douche quelqu'un sonna à la porte et n'ayant aucun vêtement sous la main, je mis ma serviette autour de moi et qui arrivait juste en haut des cuisses. Je me suis rendu à la porte et ouvris la porte et le rouge me monta en moins de deux secondes aux joues. La personne était Neji qui était tout aussi rouge que moi de me voir dans une tenue pareille. Je le fis entrer et lui dit d'attendre un peu le temps de m'habiller et de me coiffer. Je suis revenue 5 minutes plus tard prête à m'entrainer avec ce très beau garçon. Comme hier c'est Neji qui commença la conversation:

\- Tu as perdue ta langue Annabesse?

\- (en bagayant un peu) M-mais non...

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne parle pas depuis tout à l'heure?

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien à dire!

\- D'accord alors pourquoi tu rougis depuis que je suis venu te chercher?

\- (en mentant) C'est parce que tout à l'heure tu m'a vu avec seulement une serviette autour de moi!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir ouvrir la porte en serviette.

Sur ce point là, il avait raison mais sur le coup je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était lui qui était derrière la porte!

\- En tout cas tu est très jolie avec seulement une serviette et les cheveux mouillés!

Alors celle là, je ne mis attendais pas. J'étais de plus en plus rouge et bien sûr je n'arrivais pas à le cacher et il le remarqua très vite.

\- Si à chaque fois que je te fais un compliment tu deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je ferai mieux d'arrêter tout de suite non?

\- Non c'est bon. C'est juste qu'on ne m'a rien dit de ce genre depuis que je suis ici. Au faite, tant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Naruto et des autres?

-Non et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne les a pas accompagnés?

\- Tu en poses beaucoup des question depuis 2 jours et sinon maître Tsunade n'a pas voulue que je les accompagnes car je n'aurai étais qu'un fardeau même pour une mission aussi simple et ...

\- Ne laisse personne dire ce que tu es si toi tu pense que tu ne l'es pas. Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec ton poids mais ne laisse pas ces problèmes te gâcher ta vie tu dois les combattre

Sur ses mots j'éclata en sanglot pas parce qu'il était méchant avec moi comme les autres mai car c'était vrai tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Neji me pris dans ses bras et nous restâmes comme ça encore 5 minutes. Quand j'eus enfin réussi à me calmer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro 8 et commença directement pas s'échauffer. Ensuite il me fit travailler le lancer de kunaï et de shuriken. C'était une des choses que j'arrivais très bien à réussir. Ensuite nous nous sommes entraînés à se déplacé d'arbre en arbre. Pour lui c'était du gâteau vu qu'il faisait ça pratiquement tout les jours alors que moi c'était une autre paire de manche. Un moments il devait se cacher dans les arbres et je devais le retrouver sauf que quand j'étais tout près de lui, à ce moment là il n'a fait peur et j'en ai perdu l'équilibre ( si il voulait être marant, sur ce coup c'est raté) et quand j'ai voulu m'agripper à la toute petite branche sur laquelle nous étions elle s'est cassée et Neji est tombé aussi. Ouch! Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis que Neji se tenait à quatre pattes. Nous nous sommes regarder les yeux dans les yeux 5 bonnes secondes avant de comprendre la position dans laquelle nous étions. Nous nous sommes mis à rougir autant l'un que l'autre et quand il voulu se relever on entendit des personnes sur notre droite et nous avons vu quelques uns de nos camarades de classes. Ils se sont figés. Quand j'ai compris que cela allait apporter des ennuis à Neji, j'ai décidé d'agir. Je l'ai poussé violemment, je me redressa et lança un regard noir au petit groupe et je m'en alla en courant les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me suis mise à courir jusqu'à chez moi me jeta sur mon lit et pour la énième fois je pleura toutes les larmes de tristesse que je contenais en moi. J'en avais marre! Je ne pouvais jamais être tranquille où que je sois! Et Neji doit avoir des problèmes maintenant et tout ça, c'est à cause de moi! Comme d'habitude. J'en avais vraiment marre tout ce que je voulais c'était de vivre une vie comme les autres mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop demander! Je pense que si je disparaissais, tout le monde s'en foutrais littéralement. Quand je réussi enfin à me calmer je pris une douche et mis un kimono tout en relevant mes cheveux noirs et mis ma mèche rouge derrière mon oreille gauche. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte mais je n'avais envie de parler à personne, et surtout pas à Neji, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction! Je décida d'aller me coucher directement sans manger. Enfin dans mon lit, je mis mes bras derrière ma tête et je commença à imaginer comment je vivrais si ma vie était comme celle de tout le monde. Et c'est comme ça que je m'endormis sans m'apercevoir que quelqu'un m'espionnais sur une branche d'un cerisier en fleur.

Pendant la nuit je fis un cauchemar: Tout mes amis avait était fait prisonniés et torturés par quelqu'un dont je ne pus voir le visage. J'étais allé les secourir et avait trouvé où ils avaient été emmenés. J'étais dans un grand couloir sombre où j'entendais parfois des cris de mes amis. A ce moment là mon sang ne fis qu'un tour. J'étais en colère car je n'étais pas là pour les aidés et aussi car je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis. Je courus dans ce long couloir sombre et sur ma droite j'aperçu une porte et comme tout le monde l'aurait fait, je tourna la poignée de la porte mais cela déclencha un piège. Il y avait eu un tout petit déclic et il fallait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour l'avoir entendu mais comme je m'étais retrouvé aveugle à 10 ans j'avais l'ouïe très développer et heureusement que j'avais retrouvé la vue à mes 14 ans car une sorte de fauche trancha l'air et m'aurai tranché aussi si je ne m'était pas mise sur ma droite. Après cela j'entra dans la salle et vu tous mes amis ensanglanté de partout. Ils avais tous de gros clous dans leurs paumes ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvaient plus bouger. Je m'avança tout doucement vers eux et quand je voulus enlever ces clous des paumes d'Hinata, je frola ses lèvres et je n'avais senti aucun souffle. Je paniquai déjà en moi et je vérifia si tout le monde avait subi le même sort que la pauvre Hinata. Malheureusement...oui. J'étais triste et quand je crias, deux mains me tenais par les épaules et me les secouait et bien sûr j'ouvrit les yeux et la première chose que je vis étais Neji qui me tenait les épaules et me regardais droit dans les yeux et j'y aperçus de l'inquiétude.

Quand je le vis, je me suis mise à pleurer et il me prit dans ses bras en me disant tout doucement de me calmer et de lui dire quel cauchemar j'avais fait.

Après avoir réussi à me calmer (il s'est quand même passé 15 minutes de mon réveil à maintenant), je lui raconta mon cauchemar:

\- (en prenant sa voix la plus douce) Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir et ils sont tous très fort et...

Je lui coupa la parole en lui criant presque dessus:

\- (en sanglotant) Tu ne comprends pas! Tout les cauchemars que je fais se réalise un jour ou l'autre! Et ce qui m'inquiète encore plus c'est qu'on a pas de nouvelle d'eux depuis plus de 2 mois.

Neji commença à comprendre mon inquiétude mais il continua tout de même à me consolée. Quand il avait enfin réussi à vraiment me calmer, le soleil commençais à se lever.

\- Tiens! Le soleil est déjà là! Et si on se préparé pour être prêts pour l'entrainement?

\- Pardon?! Tu veux bien continuer à m'entrainer?!

\- Bah oui, pourquoi? Tu penses que parce qu'ils nous ont vus vont m'arrêter à t'entrainé? Cours là-dessus et bois de l'eau car jamais je ne t'abandonnerais!

A ses mots j'étais vraiment émue mais Neji le remarqua vite et me cria dessus pour ne pas que je pleure même si je n'allais pas pleurer cette fois!


	5. Chapter 5

Je me suis préparée en quatrième vitesse car je ne voulais pas faire attendre Neji mais j'étais très inquiète pour mes amis car comme je l'ai dit mes cauchemars se réalise toujours. Rien qu'à cette pensée, les larmes me montait déjà aux yeux mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer pour l'instant, un entraînement m'attend. Neji m'attendait patiemment derrière la porte de la salle de bain et me demandais parfois si j'allais bien. A chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire car j'avais un ami à mes côté et en plus était très mignon mais il ne faut pas que je me fasse de film. Comment un mec comme lui ou plutôt un mec pourrait s'intéresser à moi? Dans ces cas-là il faudrait qu'il soit aveugle. Mais assez rêvasser, je dois sortir sinon Neji va commencer à s'impatienter.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Neji était allongé sur mon lit en train de rêvasser. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas du m'entendre car il n'a rien dit ni tourner la tête vers moi. J'avança tout doucement et maintenant que j'étais tout près de lui, je voulu lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais il faut déjà que je prenne mon courage a deux mains pour ça. Allez, je me lance! Sa tête était tourner vers la fenêtre donc la joue était accessible mais au moment où mes lèvres allaient touchés la joue, Neji tourna la tête, mit sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa. J'étais tellement surprise que je me suis laissée faire mais j'y ai pris du plaisir et le baiser était tellement doux... Comment y résister? Ensuite Neji à fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais penser. Avec ses jambes, il réussit à me mettre sur le lit et je me suis retrouver en dessous de lui. En même temps, mon chignon s'est défaite et mes cheveux étaient comme sauvages. Nous avons arrêter le baiser à bout de souffle et nous nous sommes regarder dans les yeux mais cela n'a pas durer longtemps car Neji se releva et s'assied sur le bord du lit:

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée comme ça mais c'est que tu es si belle que je n'ai pus me retenir.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte et me fis signe de le suivre.

Une fois dehors, aucun de nous n'osais parler par peur que l'autre ne le rejette. Une fois arrivé sur le terrain n°8, Neji me donna ses ordres et je les exécuta sans broncher, même si je voulais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui car j'en étais sûr maintenant, je suis officiellement amoureuse de Neji. Toute la journée, il n'y avait comme seules paroles Neji que me donnait ses ordres. Jusqu'à ce que la bandes d'idiots de ma classe arrive et commence à m'envoyer des kunaïs. Je les évita tous habilement sauf le dernier qui me transperça le ventre. Je tomba au sol et je pus voir Neji qui chassait ces salauds et après qui est venu pour me soigner. Je perdais beaucoup de sang et la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir était le visage inquiet de Neji et sa bouche qui avait l'air de parler mais je n'entendais aucun son.

Quand je me réveilla, la première chose que je vis était le visage de Tsunadé un peu en colère et la première chose que je fis était de deviner pourquoi elle était en rogne. Peut-être que c'est parce que je séchais les cours et que Neji m'avait suivi mais je m'étais trompé, j'étais très loin de penser que la bande d'idiots avait raconté des conneries. Alors quand je voulus m'asseoir pour pouvoir discuté avec elle, je remarqua que mes mains étaient attachés aux rambardes du lit et à cause de ça je dus rester couché ce qui m'évita aussi d'affronter le regard terrifiant de Tsunadé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulus tuer Neji? me demanda t-elle froidement.

\- P-pardon? bafouillais-je.

\- Tes camarades de classes m'ont dit que tu avais voulu faire un match à mort contre lui!

\- QUOI? Jamais je n'aurai fait ça contre lui! Et si vous voulez parler de la bande d'idiots qui veulent que je ne sois jamais heureuse, sachez qu'ils vous ont menti et...

\- Silence! Sache que c'est un crime de vouloir assassiné une personne et encore plus un ninja et donc tu me vois obligé de t'exilée de Konoha!

A ce moment là, tout est devenu rapide. Peu de temps que Tsunadé m'ai parler, des ninjas m'emmenèrent juste devant les portes de Konoha. Et je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi on m'exilais vu que je n'ai essayer de tuer personne et surtout pas Neji qui je sais je ne le reverrais jamais vu que mon exile m'interdis de communiquer avec les habitants de Konoha. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant, c'est de marcher et de m'entraîner pour devenir la plus grande kunoïchi de tout les temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je marchais dans la forêt et depuis deux heures je cherchais a savoir pourquoi est-ce que la bande d'idiots avait raconté cette énorme connerie à Tsunadé. Et de temps à autre je pensais à Neji, où est-ce qu'il peut être et qu'est-ce qu'il fait. Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête sans avoir de réponse et je déteste quand je ne sais pas la réponse. Et je ne voyais même pas tous ces arbres qui avaient une taille phénoménale devant moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser le passé. Et le baiser de Neji de ce matin, du moins je crois que c'était ce matin car je ne sais même plus quel jour nous sommes ni quel heure est-il. Tout en continuant à avancer j'aperçu un lézard et cela me fit sourire car ça me faisait penser à mon ex-petit ami,Kotaro, qui était lui aussi ninja et qui avait peur des lézard. Tout était parfait avant que je n'arrive à Konoha. J'avais un petit copain, des amis, ma famille, et la popularité. Tout ce qu'on pouvais rêver je l'avais mais cela n'a pas durer longtemps. Rien que de penser à ça, les larmes me remontaient très vite au yeux mais ce n'est pas le moment, je dois m'entrainer pour deux choses: la première est de devenir la plus grande kunoïchi et la deuxième c'est de perdre tout ces kilos qui ont fait mon malheur. Brusquement je m'arrêta de marcher et commença à me déplacée à travers les arbres. J'allais de plus en plus vite et je poussais de plus en plus fort sur mes pieds en y mettant du chakra. Je sentais le vent contre mon visage et je sentais cette sensation de vivre, c'était tout simplement incroyable et je ne me suis arrêter que quand je me suis aperçus que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher alors je suis parti chasser à l'ancienne du gibier pour manger un peu et trouver un endroit où dormir. Pour chasser le gibier j'avais besoin d'un arc et pour ça j'aurai besoin de bois et d'une liane ce qui fut très vite trouvé et maintenant que la chasse commence! J'avais toujours été très doué et je ne mis pas longtemps à trouvé mon repas. Une belle biche! Cela sera certainement suffisant pour moi ce soir. Pour pouvoir être sur qu'elle ne m'entende pas je me suis mise dans les arbres le plus près d'elle. je banda mon arc avec ma flèche faite de bois et d'une pierre au bout et tira. En plein dans le mille! Je descendit de mon arbre et commença à ouvrir la biche avec la pierre d'une autre flèche et enleva tout ce qui pouvait être mangé et que j'étais sur de pouvoir retour au mini-camp que je me suis créer pour fabriquer mes armes, je mis un tas de bois et alluma le bois avec un bon feu pour éclairer et pour faire à manger. Je mis la viande que je voulais cuire sur une branche et je l'ai mise au dessus du feu tout en tournant la brochette. En attendant que mon repas soit prêt, je me suis faite une sorte de hamac grâce à de grandes feuilles et je le plaça bien en hauteur pour éviter que les rampants ou les araignées viennent m'embêtés pendant mon sommeil. Quand mon lit fut prêt, je me retourna pour aller chercher mon repas... qui a disparu! Et moi qui pensait pouvoir passé la soirée et la nuit tranquille, c'est raté. Je décida de chercher mon voleur de repas avant que le soleil ne se couche vraiment. Pour surprendre mon voleur, je décida de le poursuivre en passant pas les arbres. Mais je n'ai pas pus le poursuivre longtemps car une branche cassa quand je posa le pied dessus et je tomba, comme la dernière fois mais, il n'y avait pas Neji cette fois. Je voulus me rattraper en essayant d'attraper tout ce qui me venais sous la main mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais plus qu'attendre qu'une chose, attendre le choc tout en fermant les yeux. Mais bizarrement ce n'est pas le sol, que j'attendais, qui arrêta ma chute mais de l'eau. C'est sûr que c'est moins douloureux que le sol mais je n'ai rien pour me changer. Tant pis. Et le voleur devait maintenant être très loin. Tant pis pour le repas de ce soir. Je sorti de l'eau comme je pouvais car il y avait beaucoup de courant, et je me suis mise en marche pour retourner au mini-camp. Le soleil était déjà couché mais le feu que j'avais allumé me guida et je suis allé sécher mes vêtements. Comme tous mes vêtement étaient trempés je dus me mettre nue, tout en espérant qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. J'attendis au moins 2 bonnes heures avant que mes vêtements ne soit complètement séchés, et après avoir remis mes vêtements, j'ai pus enfin aller me coucher dans mon hamac.

Pendant la nuit je fis le même cauchemar que la dernière fois. Je me retrouvais dans un couloir sombre et j'ai entendu la voix d'Hinata. Je me suis mise à courir jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la même porte et que je tourne la poignée. Il y a eu le même déclic que la dernière fois mais je ne me suis pas mise sur la droite pour éviter la fauche, je me suis baissée et j'ai avancée à quatre pattes pour rejoindre mes amis, mais là aussi ils étaient déjà tous morts. quand je les ai vus je me suis mise à crier et j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais revenue à la réalité. Le feu s'était éteint et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. En repensent au cauchemar je me suis mise à sangloter car tout mes cauchemars se réalise si je n'intervient pas assez vite et aussi car cette fois il n'y avait pas Neji pour me calmer.

Après avoir réussi à me calmer, j'ai très vite pris une décision. J'allais sauvée mes amis. Je suis parti de mon mini-camp sans manger ni me laver, je pourrais très bien le faire sur la route. Après une heure et demie de marche j'aperçus un lapin et ça me rappelait que hier soir je n'avais rien manger. Je pris mon arc et encocha une flèche, et comme hier je tira en plein dans le mille. j'ouvris le lapin mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas le temps de le cuire mais il fallait que je mange quelque chose. J'approcha doucement le morceau de lapin que j'avais coupé et en pris une bouchée. Ce n'étais pas terrible mais il faudra que je fasse avec. Je fini de manger quand je n'eus plus fin et je me suis remise en route. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après midi que je sorti de la forêt et que j'atteignis un petit village. Quand je commença à marché dans une petite allée, la première chose dont je me suis rendu compte étais qu'il n'y avais personne. Je continua de marcher tout en regardant si il y avait au moins une personne ici. Je continua pendant quelques minutes et j'aperçois enfin un petit garçon. Je me dirigea vers lui sans faire aucun bruit et quand je fus à 5 mètres de lui je l'appela:

\- Heu... Bonjour

Le petit garçon se retourna très vite et s'enfuis.

\- Attends!

Je me suis lancé à sa poursuite et dès qu'il le pouvait il me lançais des pierres et l'une d'elle me toucha au ventre, là où le kunaï m'avait traversé. Je tomba à terre à cause de la douleur. Le petit garçon qui s'était aperçut qu'il m'avait touché, arrêta de courir et s'approcha tout doucement de moi.

\- Si c'est une ruse pour pouvoir m'attraper et me faire du mal, vous pouvez vous dire que c'est raté!

\- Sache petit bonhomme que si je suis tombé c'est parce que tu m'a lancé une pierre dans une blessure qui ne s'est pas vraiment refermée et dis moi pourquoi je t'attraperais pour te faire du mal alors que je veux juste te poser que quelque questions et savoir si je peux aussi dormir dans ce village et avant toute chose, comment t'appelle-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Cal et vous dites que vous ne faîtes pas partis du groupe des brigands qui attaque très souvent notre village?

\- Non je ne suis pas une brigand et je ne veux aucun mal à toi ni à ton village et c'est un très joli prénom Cal. J'ai un ami qui s'appelle comme ça aussi, il est très habile et très rusé. Moi je m'appelle Annabesse, enchanté de te connaître!

Je lui tendit la main mais à la place il se jeta à mon cou. Je pense qu'il doit vivre un cauchemar avec ces brigands mais la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront je les attendrais.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal m'emmenait dans sa maison. Mais dès que la femme, que je suppose être sa mère, me vit, elle fit de grands yeux et ordonna à Cal de s'écarter de moi:

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas maman! Elle n'est pas une brigand, elle est une ninja et elle m'a dit qu'elle va nous aider contre les méchants brigands!

Apparemment, la mère n'était pas si convaincue que ça car elle m'a demandé de quel village je venais:

\- Mon village n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui est important à savoir sur moi est que je suis une ninja et que je m'appelle Annabesse Makarov.

Elle hochait la tête un peu suspicieuse et Cal lui demanda:

\- Dis maman, est-ce que Annabesse peut dormir ici cette nuit s'il te plaît?

Tout en disant ça, il fait des yeux de chats à sa mère et elle ne résiste pas longtemps:

-Très bien mais je vous préviens la nuit peut être dangereuse ici donc...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'occuperais de ces brigands!

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit maman! Elle va les battre à coup sûr!

Ce petit garçon croyait en moi comme pas possible alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis 20 minutes. La mère commençait à faire à manger pendant que je racontais à Cal tout ce que je savais faire au ninjutsu. Je l'adorais car il ne me jugeais pas par ma corpulence et je pense qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Il me posait plein de questions et je crois que c'est le seul que je connaisse qui s'intéresse autant à l'amour:

-Et est-ce que tu as un petit copain?

-Heu... Non. Mais j'aimerais bien!

-Tu es amoureuse?

En entendant ça, j'ai vu que la mère avait souris.

-Heu... Oui

-Et ton amoureux le sait?

-Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire.

-Bah pourquoi tu n'a pas eu le temps? C'est rapide et facile de dire je t'aime!

-Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de dire à la personne qu'on aime qu'on l'aime, car on a peur qu'il nous rejette. Allez venez à table, le repas est prêt!

Après que la mère m'ait sauvée, nous avons commencé à manger et nous avons entendu des rires horribles dehors.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! ils vont encore tout saccager! Allez vous cachez! Je vais essayer de discuter avec eux

Je pouvais lire facilement de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux

\- Non. Je vais y aller.

J'étais déterminée à les battre. Je pris mon arc, mes flèches et les kunaïs que j'avais gardés lorsque l'on m'a exilée. Je sortis dehors et ces barbares se sont retournés vers moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient m'avoir facilement mais je n'allaient certainement pas leur donner ce plaisir. Je sortis lentement un kunaï et ils ont commencé à rire pensant qu'une femme ne pouvait pas se battre. Très vite, je sautais sur le toit et commençais à lancer mes kunaïs. A chaque lancé je faisais un mort et quand je n'avais plus de kunaïs, j'utilisais mes flèches que je lançais à la main. Aucun n'avait réussi à me toucher et je fis exprès d'en laisser un en vie.

-La prochaine fois que vous vous attaquerez à ce village, je n'hésiterai pas à tous vous tuez.

Je le dit froidement et quand j'ai eu fini de parler, il se releva en quatrième vitesse et courra en dehors du village. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans la nuit sombre, plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent et des gens sortirent de leur maison. Ils criaient de joie et même certains pleuraient. Ils devaient avoir tellement soufferts pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant ils pourront vivre en paix.

Ils firent la fête jusqu'au matin et je décidais qu'il était temps de reprendre ma route pour revoir mes amis. Je profitais que Cal soit occupé à s'amuser comme un petit fou pour m'en aller. Je repensais aux question qu'il avait posées hier soir. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas dit à Neji que je l'aimais. En parlant de lui, il me manque terriblement.

J'étais maintenant à un bon kilomètre du village et arrive dans une prairie déserte. J'ai voulu faire une petite pause et manger ce que la mère de Cal m'a donné hier soir pour repartir. Je dois dire qu'elle cuisine extrêmement bien! J'en profite aussi pour calculer combien de temps il me reste à parcourir avant d'arriver à Ezo, là où mes amis avaient leur mission. Je continue de marcher pendant trois jours sans trop de problème, si je ne compte pas les araignées qui venaient parfois me réveiller la nuit et que je criais comme une malade car bien sûr, j'ai horreur de ça. Le quatrième jour, j'ai pensé le passer comme les trois derniers jours mais je me suis trompée.

A la fin de la journée, j'avais décidée de m'arrêter de courir car j'avais trop mal aux pieds et j'étais aussi fatiguée. Je me suis arrêtée au bord d'un lac et j'ai commencé à enlever mes vêtements pour pouvoir aller me laver. Lorsque je réussie enfin à me mettre complètement dans l'eau je commençais à jouer mais je fus vite interrompu dans ce que je faisais. J'avais entendu un bruit, et plus précisément une personne. J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer ça alors que ça faisait quatre jours que je marchais sans voir personne. Je me rapprochais du bord pour prendre un de mes kunaïs et partie derrière un buisson pour ne pas me faire repérée si je ne l'avais pas encore été et aussi car j'étais toute nue. J'attendis que la personne sorte de sa cachette. Mais je fus très surprise par la personne qui était là car cette personne était Neji! Je me suis avancée doucement vers lui dans son dos et je mis le kunaï sous sa gorge:

\- Si tu pouvais ne pas bouger ou rester dos à moi, ça serait génial!

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas que je te vois nue?

-Heu...en effet. Donc tu va te tourner doucement et... EH!

Neji s'était retourné violemment et j'essayais de cacher le mieux que je pouvais mes parties intimes

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU T'ES RETOURNE?!

Pour me répondre, il me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa fougueusement comme la dernière fois.

-...Ah...Neji...

Il s'arrêtait de m'embrasser comme la dernière fois, à bout de souffle.

\- Comme je l'ai dit il y a une semaine, tu es si belle que je ne peux me retenir de te chercher, de te voir, de te toucher et de t'embrasser et tout ça parce que je t'aime!

-Vraiment?

Et cette fois, ce fus moi qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et s'il y a encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler car ce chapitre a été corriger par mes soins!


End file.
